Little Quirks
by Twiggy Morrison
Summary: Little things that lead our farmer's to get all hot and bothered. What will the first one be? Accents. Multiple pairings; suggestions are welcome. Rating will change.


**Pairing: **_Georgia/Phillip_

**Game: **_Harvest Moon Tale Of Two Towns_

* * *

><p>Accents<p>

Phillip was a sucker for accents.

Maybe it came from living in the city, where everyone sounded the same. Maybe it was because it added a little twist to a person's personality. One thing Phillip was certain of though, was that he couldn't get enough of them.

British, Spainish, French, hell even Indian accents; he listened to them all happily, music to his ears.

So imagine his surprise when he moved out into the country, seeking a fresh start. Only to come to the realization that there seemed to be absolutely no one with even the hint of an accent. He wandered around Konohana for days, wondering if he came to the right place. It seemed to him the only person with anything close to a twist in their words was Gombe.

Something told him that he didn't want to get naked with the ancient seed seller.

He put up with it a few weeks, pulling at his hair; twisting and yanking, until he threw up his hands and left to the other side of the mountain.

Bluebell was almost like coming home for him. Everyone was happy to see a fresh face, even if the mayor was too annoying for Phillip's taste. He shuffled to Howard's Cafe after work sweaty, tired, and most of all hungry. It sucked to have nothing but boiled eggs and hot milk to eat and drink. He winked at Laney as the doorbell chimed and ignored Howard's eyes staring him down with that weird motherly look he always gave. Accent or not, he really wouldn't mind getting to know Howard's flaxen blonde daughter. Maybe teach her to let down her hair for awhile. A night. And before he could control himself he found his mind wandering to what exactly she was hiding under all those clothes.

He rubbed his forehead _'Keep up that thinking and you'll turn into Kasey.'_

Would that really be a bad idea though? At least Kasey was_ married_.

At least Kasey had _girlfriends_.

At least Kasey _got laid_.

And while he massaged his temples, wondering why his cousins had all the fun, he heard it.

"Hey Laney, hiya Howard, how y'all doin' today?" A southern accent. Soft, sweet and slow.

His head instantly shot up and he looked in the direction the noise came from. His blue eyes landing on a girl with curly auburn hair. Dressed in typical riding boots and a neutral outfit. Pretty, but not painfully so. Just the way he liked them. He licked his lips subconsciously, hearing Laney cough behind him.

"Hey Georgia, tired of staring at the horses?" Georgia shrugged and took her seat at an empty table.

"Even I have my limits Laney...they are mighty cute though." Laney rolled her eyes and laughed, taking a seat next to her friend.

"Has anyone noticed how weird your obsession is with them?" Laney asked, green eyes sparkling slightly. Georgia's brow arched and she frowned.

"Actually...No. They haven't." The auburn haired girl took her eyes off the coffee Laney poured her. She glanced at Phillip for a moment. "Whose he?"

"Phillip...he's uh. Well he's new." Laney waved him over and he smiled, flustered. Hoping that the smile he was wearing didn't creep out the horse girl. It didn't. Thank God. The next few hours was dedicated to small talk and Laney getting up every so often to pour more coffee.

* * *

><p>It took months of seemingly nonstop horse conversations to get to this point.<p>

They'd been dating for months now, and now, finally they were pressed up against the wall of the town hall, making out slowly; cloaked in shadow. Georgia's finger's digging into his carrot orange hair. Clawing at his scalp. He groaned against her lips as he was pushed away slowly.

"So uh.." She blushed, looking over his shoulder to make sure none of the citizens were leaving the festival. She cleared her throat. "So Phillip I uh..."

"Yeah Georgia."

"I love you something fierce Phillip."

A shiver went down his spine.

If she kept talking like that, they'll have to head over to his house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(AN: _**Y me so rusty! _Alright so, I haven't written anything in a while so while I was trying to think of a new idea for one of my other stories I got distracted and stumbled on tumblr's "What turns you on blog." So I figured why not take the most innocent game and turn it dirty? Do I care if rabid fangirls come and beat me with sticks?...No. So without further to do here's Little Quirks. And yes. It will go from T to M.**)**_


End file.
